elysium_borrowedfandomcom-20200214-history
Elysium Borrowed Wiki
Welcome to Elysium Borrowed Set in the current time and skipping to the beat of its own drum, Elysium Borrowed is a new Harry Potter based experience for writers who wish to create original characters and collaborate with others. A fairly open community, and a new website, members will find nothing but friendly faces lurking around every corner. Once you’ve immersed yourself into the world, there is no turning back. EB offers the opportunity to not just create a magical character but also non-magical, graduates, and even characters from other wizarding schools. You choose your own time frame in aging your character making plotting with others even that much easier. Among that, you will find many career opportunities for your graduate character outside of Hogwarts and around the world. As a student, you can walk the halls of Hogwarts just as you always dreamed and interact with our Professors who are entirely original characters (our very own members) who write lessons for you to take part in just as you might imagine one would at the ever-expanding castle. About the Site This website was created in February of 2017, opening it's doors to the public on March 23rd, 2017. The hope of the admin and staff of the site was to create a fun and helpful community of writers focusing around the Harry Potter Universe. Those who decided to open this came from Lumos Alliance, an RPG community that lasted for nearly ten years. Unfortunately, without the ability to move forward as staff wished to Lumos closed it's doors and allowed entry to Elysium. There is much to be done yet, but the site is quickly growing faster than the staff could have ever imagined. Rated PG-17 with the option for mature content, Elysium has expanded into an immersive world where your character can grow in ways that weren't possible on the previous site. You are able to select your age and year, moving up your character at your own pace or perhaps aging them down if necessary. There is even a choice from the very moment you sign up to create a Muggle or Squib, or perhaps a graduate who attended another school. Careers are open and most applications accepted. Once you apply for a career on Elysium, this is open to interpretation within reason and there is plenty of room to get as creative you would like. User-friendly, we encourage those who join to write as much as they are able to and have no word count. The community is filled with members who love to write and enjoy helping others as well. We don't believe in limiting our members and enforcing a minimum word count across the site because those around the site understand that everyone starts out small and if one is given constructive criticism and tips can improve; growing with us. We consider everyone as equals and are very open to new suggestions or ways to expand. Nothing is set in stone and anything is possible. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Roleplay Category:Harry Potter RPG Category:Non-Canon Category:Writers